


Perfidy

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loss of Identity, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Illusions fade, long kept secrets are revealed. But even if it may be too late to turn back, yet at least he has his beloved brother by his side.





	Perfidy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhiannonMcBride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannonMcBride/gifts).



> An AU in which the enchantment keeping Loki’s Jotun form breaks when he comes of age. ~~Hilarity ensues.~~

****No one expected it, not even Odin himself.

In one instance, there were two Odinsons standing before their father, proud and beaming with light. Then, in the next, there became only one. The stranger that wore the face of the youngest child of Odin is just as shocked at the sudden change. It could have been just a prank, as Loki is known for little tricks at others expense. Nothing harmful, usually, but very much something expected… but not at moments like this, at a coming of age ceremony. Even Loki knew better at important times when in front of Odin, yet there were no chuckles, no explanations of how and why the illusion has happened, and not “Just kidding~” from anywhere.

Just a silent Thor… and a Jotun child.

In moments, especially after their great ruler rose from his seat, the tension in the room had grown very thick. If Loki had wished, he could cut it with a knife, but the weight of all the eyes on him had him frozen. He had almost felt eternity pass, once he could stop staring in disbelief and horror at the blue of his hands. The feel the chill under his skin, the painful split in his skull where twin horns curl skyward, the run-like raised markings upon his body and the red eyes he discovered later on... It all frightened the man. Loki prides himself in being a brave soul, even if he may be hiding his fear. But today had destroyed this and any ounce of tranquility that he had to this moment.

Then the whole room had erupted then, as confusion, rage, and a slew of other emotions began to mingle together. Loki swears that he can just feel everything, from the stares to the frantic voices trying to pierce him then, and they still sting now. He is still thankful for his father - or at least the one he had thought was his father - shielding him and having him escorted out quickly. Loki can still hear the shouts, the chaos that soon eventually went silent once the temper of Odin was tested.

Here, in his room where it all kept crashing down on him again and again, Loki’s body quakes. When he swears he should have gotten hotter with distress, all he had gotten was colder. It comes to his attention that it was more than just some glamour that protected the eyes of everyone - including himself - from seeing the truth. His mother… The woman who raised him, at least, couldn’t even be near him as he couldn’t stop the environment immediately around him from becoming too hazardous and frigid. No one could approach him and the young warrior refused to go anywhere, not like anyone would let him even if they couldn’t get close at the moment. Crystal tears flowed down his cheeks as mixed emotions and hatred towards what he believes is going on, hatred towards himself as well when he attempts to snap off the offending protrusions from his skull.

As far as he knows, he’s been isolated for so long, not knowing if he can trust his father is calming down the others. He starts to remember bits and pieces of what was being said, the hurtful words and spite from the Asgardians… the people who he had thought he was a part of. But no, he’s actually a monster in disguise? Hidden in plain sight, even from himself. Just… why?! They couldn’t tell the difference between an actual Frost Giant and one of their own? Someone who, up until now, had grown among them and lived as part of the royal family? Were the people of Asgard that quick to turn on someone? Or is it just… Loki?

Loki had felt this to be some kind of nightmare, a very cruel joke, and that he’ll just wake up soon. He has to. This is too unreal for him to comprehend. He has to make himself calm further, so he can see his family, maybe be told that it really is just some hex that can be easily broken, they had fought against plenty of magic users that could have held a vendetta.

But nobody came for him after all of that, not even when he managed to calm the winter atmosphere and melt the the sharp ice spires that had formed when he raged about the room. They left him, possibly not knowing what to do with him, and thus he cries out more, causing such calamity that his room was nothing like it used to be before Loki exhausts himself amongst it. Mother couldn’t hold him, tell him that everything is find and that she loves him no matter what… His father not even giving him any kind of explanation nor comfort of his own to give… And the worst is possibly that his brother may not have willingly wished to see him, or even speak to him anymore.

It’s not real.

It’s just some trick, to get back at him for being naughty all these years.

It has to be.

 

. . .

 

It’s been hours since the who fiasco, which should have been plenty of time to calm himself, ready to have a much needed family talk, to have _something_ clarified for him. One thing is for certain Loki finds, is that he most definitely will never be in the form of an Asgardian as before. He’s been permitted to leave his room once he’s calm, but of course he’s being treated with extreme caution, the soldiers not exactly knowing what to expect. This is their prince, right? Certainly Odin knows all the answers, and wouldn’t put everyone in danger. But Loki isn’t concerned about what everyone else is doing other than his immediate family, and that his bodyguards - which he knows aren’t for _his_ benefit - keep their distance. The young man is already tense as it is, he rather not have to deal with more people turning on him.

His people really have turned on him, it seems, as everyone they pass were instantly on edge and wary of him and his alien appearance. Loki curls his fingers into fists, but does his best to remain collected, just like he used to. He does his damnedest to ignore the voices, hushed or not, and the calls from near and far until others hush the shouts. A lot of what is being said isn’t even about Loki himself, but about his father which tests him greatly. Even now, Loki will give his father a chance to explain, if he had any answers if he even knew. If he even is a blood son of Odin. I can’t be just a trick, a secret and cruel test, or even just a nightmare that he isn’t even aware he’s actually experiencing.

His… _Odin’s_ face tells a different tale. Frigga said little but did try to comfort him as if he still is her child. Perhaps his father wanted to do the same, but just stood still with his expression the same. If it was hard on all of them, the young man can tell it is obvious. But Loki was hurting the most, lost and confused as the truth comes spilling out. He was never a child of Asgard, nor of its King and Queen. His beloved brother not his own, the people not for him. None of it was or ever would have, and he knows full well of what happened to Jotunheim. The enemy territory, he is one of them. Taken instead of culled on the spot, already abandoned by his biological family to die.

The rage returns as quickly as the air around Loki freezes and practically gives frostbite to the guards standing on either side of him. Odin is finished speaking and pauses before he, along with his wife, tell Loki that no matter what… he is their son, and they love him dearly. Is that really the truth? After lying to him for so long, even covering up what he truly is? Who _really_ was being protected here, anyway?!

What if he actually _was_ wanted by his parents? What if Jotunheim was victim to Asgard, and that there’s even more lies being fed to him? The blue skinned boy really couldn’t let himself calm down again even as Thor, his dear brother… barrels through the door demanding to see him. By now Loki figured that the young Asgardian was going to be just like the rest. For all the times that Thor, and himself, had openly stated their hatred for the Ice Giants and what they had done, of how his boisterous brother would have became a champion just like the great one eyed King and boast about his victories. Now it’s starting to get worse, as the room erupts with noise, eventually getting colder the more time passes. Loki loves he brother, he really does, even if they are not blood, but this is becoming too much. He can feel Thor’s presence getting closer and he can’t tell what will happen next, only that he chooses to react in defense.

He really shouldn’t have, but he does. It comes quick, that knife. Finely crafted from ice from the freezing air, instead of his usual ones of steel, and slices against the flesh of the now lone Odinson.

Loki finds himself more than hurt now, shocked as he soon realizes that Thor came to his aid, backed up and using himself as a shield between his younger sibling and the now hostile soldiers in the room. His brother loves him, even still…? Or was it just more tricks, more lies? He really didn’t want to think about that, as Thor had been with him, even when Loki would pull horrible pranks on him an be generally difficult at times, Thor has been there…

But now Loki won’t be for Thor. He runs as Odin and Frigga cry out after him, how Thor tries to stop him by reaching out to him no matter how blue and purple his fingers quickly became when he got close. Like water, Loki manages to slip out of range and attacks anyone or anything that gets in his way. It’s hard to get anywhere fast, as his awakened powers as an ice giant made it difficult to throw off anyone with his trail of ice shards and frost. He’s being chased because of his outburst, his screaming at those who he used to call family, friends… He knows that it wouldn’t help him, having sunken into the role of “enemy” so quickly with each step. Ice flies, flesh is burned by the sheer level of cold his touch as become.

He knows that Heimdall will not let him pass at the Bifrost, since it would be an obvious place to stop him there, but he had to keep moving. Weaving in and around a kingdom where everyone can potentially bring your end if you let them wasn’t easy. Neither was moving with arrows now whistling past his body, shot by excellent marksmen who were just a tad too slow at first. _At first._ He felt it not long after reaching a cliff overlooking the sea, wanting to avoid it and make a sharp turn towards the mountains. But that blasted arrow struck him just as the voice of Thor barking louder than the rest of the warriors to try and stop him, and possibly anyone who is following.

Loki stops, turning in time to have his chest pierced by the long silver arrow, wrenching a blood curdling scream from him with a voice unlike how his would have been. It hurt like hell, the clothing it pierced through being nothing more than fashionable. Icicles explode all around him against his command, as if he has nearly no control over his powers even still. If he’s been crying before, his crimson eyes would be pouring them now, seeing his people turned against him, trying to stop him from causing destruction and to hunt him like they had with the Ice Giants of yore. And of Thor, who he reaches out to with a look of utter sadness while his other hand clutching the arrow that shocked him more than killed him, still rushing towards him before disappearing behind stone and steel. Loki falls back towards the ocean, the impact of the suddenly freezing waters may be the end of him.

But that death would fail to meet him.

In a whirlwind of movement does he get swept away, the sound of steel whipping about and the warmth of someone familiar, who smells like spice and home, and of his stupid older brother who should have stayed back. The same brother who had tried time and again to get involved, to have his say yet never had that chance, if not for long. Thor, who leaps down immediately as he swings Mjolnir above him to fly and catch Loki with the other. It’s painful since it had to happen so quickly that Loki couldn’t figure out how to protect the other Odinson from his dangerous winter touch, but he clings to the strong frame of Thor as shouts carried in the distance, but could not reach the speed of the thunder that the two of them had become.

Thor is risking his health and safety for something that looks like the eternally despised enemy of Asgard… Yet his love for his brother, the one he always knew and grew up with, seems to been more powerful than any animosity. Can Loki trust in this? After what the others had shown, possibly thinking that he was nothing more than an impostor, that the actual Prince Loki is elsewhere, traded in with a changeling from that icy realm. Regardless, he is here now, with a brother who is quickly turning just as blue as he is, and their flight becoming difficult. The tears are like the waterfalls that surround them as the god of thunder storms through the more remote places underneath the grand city. There wouldn’t be many place they could hide, but there has to be something and Loki has to control his power enough so that he doesn't accidentally kill his brother. An arrow in his chest, non fatal by the feel of it more in his shoulder than anything, was nothing compared to how he will feel if Thor, who may be the only one left he can be safe around, die because of him.

His feelings settle down even as the sorrow and uncertainty remains, breaking up what “Loki” used to be, robbing him of his confidence, his pride, anything that would have made him. They reach someplace tucked away in the mountain region, the sounds of the angered populace completely drowned out and now Loki finds himself able to control the chill, yet Thor collapses as soon as their feet touch the stone floor. The two princes fall with as much grace as a burning building, crumbling and sliding across the wet rock with Thor doing his best to protect the younger. He’s cradling Loki now, being subconsciously mindful of the silver arrow still embedded in his shoulder, the infection of which could make Loki very sick should it progress for too long. But at this moment, all either of them cared for - at least Loki would assume - is the other. It is quite obvious how Thor feels with a quick kiss to the space upon his brother’s crown, between his small, new grown horns. He’s shivering even while Loki is not and had switched off, in a sense, the cold. They both are strong and he knows it, Thor had survived all sorts of shenanigans while growing up, a little chill wouldn’t take him out. 

Loki then hears his brother’s voice. Soft and void of any anger. About how he’s loved, how he could never abandon his brother just at the drop of a hat, and Loki can definitely call him crazy if he chooses to. Naturally, he’s called an idiot for all of that for speaking about such absurd things. Yet the Jotun born man can safely add that he’s grateful to have a brother like Thor, even if he may not always deserve him. But he’s not getting a kiss in return, that’s for certain. They don't’ even know if his kiss could burn like dry ice, even to Thor’s scalp. So huddling together to keep his unit of a brother from freezing, but at the same time… keeping him from accidentally crushing the smaller frame of the youngest prince.

They will figure out this whole mess eventually.

After a huge apology from the twat who took that potshot at him...


End file.
